wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Kabuto (Pokémon)
|} Kabuto (Japanese: カブト Kabuto) is a dual-type Fossil introduced in Generation I. It is resurrected from a Dome Fossil and evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Kabuto is a small Pokémon with a large brown shell covering its body. There are two small eyes facing upwards on the outside of its shell, which it uses for sight when it hides on the ocean floor. The structure of its body is almost entirely unknown, except its four short, yellow legs and luminescent red eyes on its underside. Having been thought extinct as of roughly 300 million years ago, in modern days, most living Kabuto are resurrected from Dome Fossils. Although Kabuto have been found fossilized by way of lying on the ocean floor for millennia, on rare occasions, it has been found still living in a few areas. In its original time, it was prominently found on , likely aided by its fast and powerful swimming ability. As seen in the anime, Kabuto prefer seclusion and can be very territorial. It protects itself with its stiff shell. In the anime Major appearances Kabuto was one of the Fossil Pokémon that attacked and until they were scared off by an in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. In Shell Shock!, a "deranged old man" named Umberto was saying that an island full of Kabuto Fossils would sink once the moon casted a red glow. He was right, because the Fossils came to life and the island collapsed, since the Fossils kept the island together. In Dealing With Defensive Types!, a Kabuto, along with an and , attacked in the Canalave Gym. Minor appearances A Kabuto appeared in a fantasy in A Ruin with a View and Where's Armaldo?. A Kabuto appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Mirage Kabuto appeared in a flashback in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. A Kabuto appeared in Wild in the Streets!. A Kabuto Fossil is seen in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum! as an exhibit in the Nacrene City Museum. A Kabuto Fossil is seen in Coming Back into the Cold!. Two Kabuto appeared in The Tiny Caretaker!. Pokédex entries and , Kabuto and . It is believed these Pokémon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of their behavior is shrouded in mystery. Though some have speculated that they may still exist, none of these Pokémon have ever been seen alive.}} |} |} . Though this Pokémon is now believed to be extinct, it had a hard shell that protected its body and is believed to have been a powerful swimmer.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Brock rescued the employees of the Pewter City Museum and got a Kabuto as thanks in Striking Golduck. It eventually evolved into a Kabutops prior to the . In the TCG In the TFG One Kabuto figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cinnabar Island}} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 31, Endless Level 55, Forever Level 15, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode A)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Oblivia Ruins, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 332}} |area=Dark Land: Murky Cavern (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Rock Throw Kabuto|English|United States|5|February 21 to 27, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Rock Throw Kabuto}} |Pokémon Adventure Camp Kabuto|Japanese|Japan|15|July 21, 2012 to September 30, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Kabuto}} |} In-game events |Gym Leader Castle Kabuto|Japanese|hide|20|April 30, 1999 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Kabuto_2}} |Gym Leader Castle Kabuto|English|hide|20|February 29, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Kabuto}} |Gym Leader Castle Kabuto|French|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Kabuto}} |Gym Leader Castle Kabuto|German|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Kabuto}} |Gym Leader Castle Kabuto|Italian|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Kabuto}} |Gym Leader Castle Kabuto|Spanish|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Kabuto}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Bubble Beam|Water|Special|65|100|20||'}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=141 |name2=Kabutops |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Kabuto was originally known as "Att", which is derived from the word " ". * Kabuto and its share their name with . They are all known as the Shellfish Pokémon. Origin Kabuto's design consists of a mix of and the still-living (but considered a living fossil) . Name origin Kabuto is derived from 兜蟹 kabutogani ( ). 兜 is also the Japanese word for helmet, specifically the traditional helmets wear. In other languages }} |fr=Kabuto|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Kabuto|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Kabuto|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Kabuto|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=투구 Toogu|komeaning=A shortening of }}. Note that 투구 tugu means "helmet." |zh_yue=萬年蟲 Maahnnìhnchùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Ten-thousand year bug" |zh_cmn=化石盔 Huàshíkuī|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Fossil helmet" |hi=काबूतो Kabuto|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Кабуто Kabuto|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Kabuto fr:Kabuto it:Kabuto ja:カブト pl:Kabuto zh:化石盔